kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Serenia towne
Serenia towne (aka Town of Serenia, Village of Serenia, or simply Serenia) is the fair capital of the Sovereignty of Serenia. While it is not a city in the sense one thinks of them, it is an important center. There folks can buy, sell and trade essential goods, and deal with fine craftspeople for that which they cannot make for themselves. In Serenia, one can also find industry, entertainment, libraries, theaters, and many of the other trappings of urban life, Daventry style.KQC, 2nd Edition, 506 Background Village of Serenia Not that many years ago, Serenia was a small village, the capital of the kingdom of Serenia ruled by George IV. When Harlin was in power, he kidnapped his daughter Princess Priscilla from the village, and used his magic to surround the village with the Endless Desert replacing the woods and mountains that surrounded the city. He used his magic to shift the Great Mountains far to the north east and created a vast ocean in between. Doing this he formed a continent for himself in the North. These he created as obstacles to stop any intruders to his realm. The village was small, and a single road passed through the town from north to south, heading into the desert. Fairly uninteresting buildings blocked travel to the east and west. The village was where the wanderer, a barbarian, began his adventures after being sent into the past by Harlin's powers. He entered the village and heard from the town crier that the king offered half of his kingdom, and the princess' hand in marriage if he would rescue her. He returned Priscilla to the village after saving her from Harlin, but turned down the offer and went into the desert and died. Following Harlin's defeat, some time after, the lands surrounding the village were restored to their original state. The deserts were returned to the west, the woods returned, and Great Mountains were restored to their location overlooking the village. In time the village grew, and the kingdom was passed onto Priscilla and her husband Kenneth the Huge. The King and Queen rule the village with a strong hand. They legislate peace and love and harmony between all. The penalty for breaching those laws is severe. Town of Serenia With the forest lands of Serenia, surrounding the town, it is relatively prosperous. The quaint little town of Serenia is nestled at the base of the great snow-capped mountain range, the Great Mountains which rises sharply to the north and east of the town. Serenia is the largest collection of human folk for leagues around. The town's water wheel spins in the fast, deep river which flow rapidly by its walls. The town's thatched roofs and smoking chimneys give invitation for visitors pass a little time, and a little coin, within its gates. In Serenia, folks can buy, sell, and trade essential goods, and deal with fine craftspeople for that which they cannot make for themselves. In the town one can also find industry, entertainment, libraries, theatres, and many of the other trappings of urban life. Folks are often about in the town square. Children chasing hoops, matrons shopping, and an occasional dog barking at phantoms or doing its business on the cobblestones.KQC, Second Edition Nearby to the town is an inn, a bakehouse, and a sawmill.Gepeppito (KQ5): "...sawmill tomorrow..." This is also the location of the palace of Queen Priscilla and King Kenneth the Huge, the rulers of the Sovereignty of Serenia.King's Quest Companion, Second Edition Graham helped several shop keepers in Serenia in order to prepare himself for his trip across the mountains. Citizens *Town crier *George IV *Priscilla *Kenneth the Huge *Fey brothers *Baker family. *Sonny Cincinatus and wife. *Gepeppito *Gepeppo *Katrina *Irate Customer *Austin *Amanda *Mr. Richards *Alicia (possibly?) Shops Town Square *Fey Tailorshop ('Tailor') *Toyshop ('Toys') *Corner Cobbler Shoe Shoppe ;Other *Serenia university *Serenia palace Behind the scenes The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition states that the Sovereignty of Serenia only has one town. It also states that that the village seen in Wizard and the Princess and the town seen in KQ5 are actually one and the same. Geographically the realms of Serenia and its landmarks do not match up when the games are compared. This is partially explained in the updated manual for Wizard and the Princess, where Harlin admits that it was his power that created the obstacles that blocked the wanderer's path; He had created the deserts around the village of Serenia, he created the chasms that split the desert from the woods (and in the mountains in two), he created the ocean that split the continent apart, and he created the Great Mountains to cross. These he created to be obstacles to prevent any would-be assassins from reaching his castle. By the time of KQ5 these landmarks are restored to their original locations (though exact method is unclear). You cannot enter the buildings in The Wizard and the Princess and Adventure in Serenia. The game states that there is nothing in the buildings that would interest you. The town is known as the Town of Serenia in some places including Quest for Daventry, and some of the King's Quest Companion maps. It's also referred to as 'Serenia towne' in King's Quest Companion. It was known as the village of Serenia in Wizard and the Princess. It's often known simply as 'Serenia'. In the NES version of KQ5, the shops are in a different order than they appear in computer version. References Category: Cities category:Places (KQ5) Category:Places (WatP/AiS) Category:Places (KQ5NES) Category:Serenia